Scarlett and Ashley
by spacecadette
Summary: She's moved on, he seems to have, the one that tore them apart seems to just be existing but how much can one meeting change all of their so called perfect lives. Mild cussing.
1. The End of Dreams

**Disclaimer - Dont own anything relating to the Harry Potter verse, just my perverse manipulation of it**

'_I'm sorry Hermione, it was just those two times, the second time we didn't even do anything… well… not much… '_

_The hanging sentence left a myriad of things to the imagination and Hermione who had come over here to hint at the further developments of her life was flawed. This morning she had been bursting with joy, she couldn't tell Draco till he arrived home later that evening but felt the need to not tell someone exactly but at least hint towards it. After letting her girlie moment transpire she was then planning to go home and prepare a romantic evening. However she could not be more shocked than in this moment. How could this be happening to her, she knew Draco, better than anyone. Better than Pansy or Blaise, and now this. To top it all of Ginny knew things, things that only someone who had been intimate with Draco would know and she knew that she had been around but Ginny weasley was many things however she wouldn't fabricate a story like this. Her mouth was parted and her eyes felt like they were stinging but everything just felt numb, like she was frozen. It was amazing really, the emotions she was feeling right now, she had supposed that upon learning about one of her friends dalliances with her boyfriend that she had considered the love of her life, she would feel an anger that would rival Voldemorts hatred for muggleborn's. Now all she could feel was a deep sense of sadness and regret. _

_Never let it be said that Hermione Granger was anything but practical, she had a sharp mind and given enough information about any situation she was the person to go to for help. She was a compassionate person who never let her feelings get in the way of anyone else's happiness and for the sake of her health she was not going to let Ginny Weasley get the better of her. _

'_To what purpose were you thinking that your little confession here would serve Ginny?' _

_Each word was said in such a deliberate and steady manner that Ginny thought it sounded like they were merely debating the local Quidditch team for all her confession had affected Hermione. She had imagined crying and cursing but Hermione hadn't even shed a tear yet. If that was the way she wanted to deal with it then Ginny would just have to ham it up._

'_I just thought you should know Hermione, the guilt, you don't understand it, how could you, your just so good, I think that's what attracted Draco to me in the first place… how different we were' _

_Ginny was biting her lip as though she was contemplating what she was saying but from right after the confession Hermione knew exactly what was going on, it didn't take an up market shrink to figure this out._

_She had never forgiven her over Harry._

_Ginny had expected to be with Harry as Hermione had with Ron but after their failed attempt they had called it quits for various reasons. He had wanted to travel and she… didn't know what she wanted… just knew what she __**didn't**__ want, which was Ron in a love interest capacity. During Mrs Weasleys shunning period of Hermione it had provided her with an exorbitant amount of free time that had always been occupied either at the Weeasleys or doing something for them. She had always been grateful for them but during that time she had actually started to visit her parents more and being around them had made her realize that she did in fact have a family of her own. The void that she had felt when she first started Hogwarts was easily flled with the weasleys every holiday and spare moment because Harry was there. Which meant she was there. Now though, started to connect with old friends and had surprisingly enjoyed it. So much so that after Mrs Weasley had welcomed her back after her three month exile, she had become so used to mixing her old life with her new she could only spend an evening a week or maybe even a lunch hour to visit. She had never __realised__ how much time the weasleys had occupied her time and altered her decisions before then in regards to holidays and weekly dinners._

_It was at one of the weekly dinners that she witnessed the deterioration of Harry Potter, he had come in tired after training but was now becoming more and more depressed during dinner, between Ginny's under the table groping and Mrs Weasleys over the table mothering who wouldn't be feeling a bit down so she had decided that they would go out, just the two of them, just for a piece of normalcy, even if it was only for a moment. When she had first suggested it to Harry he had seemed reluctant but after Ginny wafted past them smirking and saying how she couldn't wait till later Hermione was shocked at how quickly he was out the door and yelling thanks to Mrs Weasley for dinner._

_Magic was wonderful but they were both part muggle and so their roots were still ingrained in them. Harry didn't have such an aversion to muggle life now since he was no longer living with the Dursleys and after that first night of letting loose and relaxing, he became a welcome and frequent guest in the Granger household. _

_It was also a couple of months later that he had met up with Luna. A Halloween party that her cousin Grace had organized was on one of their nights out so as a favour to Grace she had promised that she would bring a couple of friends to make it more authentic. They had arrived late but from the moment they walked inside there was a certain energy in the air that, whether it was the music or the real witches and wizards that made it that was she wasn't to know but as soon as they walked downstairs she knew why. There in the corner was Luna dressed as the Lady in the Lake and dancing with her cousin. She looked ethereal with her long blonde hair and so carefree, her and Grace were both laughing and taking turns spinning each other around. When she turned to Harry to point her out Harry was staring fixatedly at the scene before him with an expression of mild surprise on his face. After the initial shock wore off he started to move towards her with a sense of purpose that she hadn't seen him in quite some time. Once he was next to Luna she could clearly see that he was calm and making idle conversation while taking furtive looks at her and around the party so as not to seem too interested. Watching Harry with Luna that night was when she herself started feeling like everything was coming together. Harry was happy, Ron was travelling and she knew herself that jer life was coming together. The only glitch would be Harry and Ginny's failed relationship however she had thought it was for the best since he and Ginny obviously wanted different things. It would be slightly awkward for a while but he deserved happiness and if his look was anything to go on he was working his way towards it. _

_She sees now though how vindictive and petty people were; looking at Ginny now she couldn't help but wonder how she ever made it into Gryffindor. Time really does change people. Ginny must have thought it was Hermione's fault for Harry finding someone else, in her opinion Harry didn't so much as stray as just finally follow the right path. _

'_You must think highly of yourself Ginny, to think that you've somehow outwitted me and obtained your revenge but in fact you've only harmed yourself'_

_All pretenses being lost Ginnys face went from sorrowful to a sneer._

'_And how is that Hermione? You couldn't even get Draco Malfoy to stay with you and we all know how desperate he is to rebuild his family name, anyone would think that you would be the perfect person for that but look at that, he still needs to be with a pureblood after he's tainted himself with you'_

_Hermione felt a cold rage come over her at those words but this felt right, this wasn't a sickening kind that would make her dry heave and cry her eyes out till there was nothing left and then have her grieve for weeks on end, this was a calculated feeling, one that she could feel and draw strength from. This type of rage was the type that wouldn't dissolve you into a mess of emotions; this type would drive you to overcome the greatest tests in your life with poise and grace. Plan in mind she thought over the best way to execute it and found herself moving towards Ginny. She pasted a subtle smile onto her face and leaned forwards to give her a brief friendly hug that to any outsider would appear to be a couple of friends who were reunited. Drawing back she had the same smile on her face and looked at a stunned Ginny who didn't know what to make of the situation. _

'_I hope your happy Ginny, I sincerely do, because you see, there's something I did come here to tell you before you revealed yourself. I'm carrying Draco's child'_

_The shocked look on Ginny's face was exquisite but not enough for Hermione._

'_But you see, I'm in quite the predicament, what would people think once you went public about Draco and yours extracurricular activities' _

_Ginny went to say something but Hermione placed a finger over her mouth._

'_Hush now, I'm not finished, it would be quite the scandal and to be honest, even with an Unbreakable Vow from you to not go public why would I ever want to stay with Draco, no… that just won't do… so I find myself in a bind.' _

_She pretended to mull over things, Ginny may not be as bright but she must have already figured out the end._

'_I think you'll agree that I will have to disappear for a few years, I have always wanted to travel'_

_She seemed to be lost in thought but in reality she was basking in her unwanted victory. It would be bittersweet, her leaving. She loved Draco with everything she had and more but she would not allow this to happen to her. Not even for him. It seemed as the slow realization crept over Ginny Weasleys face just how far Hermione was willing to go that she started to go red and panic._

'_You can't do that to Draco, he won't allow it' _

_Ginny's eyes had become fearful, she knew exactly what Hermione was capable of and knew Draco's reaction to it. If Hermione left and he somehow found out that she was involved he would go crazy, after both incidences he had felt remorseful but as she was Hermione's friend he had refrained from obliviating her. She had to make her stay; no matter how painful it was to beg._

'_I'm sorry okay, I shouldn't have done what I did, Draco didn't even…'_

_After feeling some of the warmth come back into her body it was once again drenched in white heat as she listened to Ginny's pleas._

'_Don't… Draco no longer has a choice… and neither do you. Be glad that I'm leaving Ginny and be thankful that every year that passes is another year that Draco hasn't learned the truth. Say what you will about me but I know how much he loves me and if it was just me involved then maybe I would have stayed for the right reasons but I will not let my child be brought up in a sham of a household.'_

_Ginny made to turn towards the floo, she had to contact someone to stop this but Hermione was still close, too close, she closed her hand around her arm mid turn and held her in place._

'_You will keep today to yourself, you've done me enough damage, for the next two days I don't want you leaving this house, don't talk to anyone'_

_As Ginny struggled against her grip, Hermione let her go and watched as she rubbed her arm, stepping away she went to the nearby chaise and picked up her coat and purse. While pulling the scarf around her neck she fixed Ginny with a look of pity. She knew that Ginny was confused. To Ginny setting this string of events off was just an easy fix to a much larger problem and even though they were friends maybe Ginny had held a certain amount of resentment for her. It was just unfortunate that whatever childish game Ginny had thought she was playing had such dire consequences for all involved. _

' _I must say my goodbyes and I won't have you ruin them.'_

_Walking to the fireplace she took a handful of floo powder and chanced one more look at Ginny. Ginny who she had befriended on the first day of visiting the Weasleys at Diagon Alley, the same person that she had stood up for and defended to Ron whilst in Hogwarts. The first person that she had told about Viktor Krum and who she used to go shopping with was also the same person who in a span of fifteen minutes had made a complete mockery of. Before she threw the floo powder and said her next destination she turned once more._

'_You will never tell him anything of this conversation'_

_With a shout of 'Malfoy Manor' she was gone._

That was the last time that Ginny had seen Hermione Granger. For five years she had lived in relative calm, she had learnt from her old ways and tried to change. Become the girl that had first started Hogwarts instead of the one that had left it. She was working at the Ministry in her father's office, had taken up volunteer work and was casually seeing Lee Jordan. There was a time in her life when she had had fanciful dreams about being a model or an actress but as the years went by she was finding simple things to be more pleasing.

Harry rarely talked to her and had distanced himself from the Weasley family. He still stayed in touch with the boys she supposed so really he was just distancing himself from her and her mother. She couldn't blame him, she would have done so herself if she was ever in his position. In part she had figured that Hermione must have told him some if not all the truth and he was still somewhat resentful towards her. After all, by all rights Ginny should have been the one in exile not Hermione.

Draco Malfoy had moved on to many witches, been engaged twice although it appeared to be more for show than with any actual intent. The ones he seemed to be engaged to were for lack of a better term fly by nighters and the ones that managed to keep him entertained for more than four months were always humiliatingly disposed of by the fifth month. At first it was credited to his lost love Hermione Granger however as the second year of her disappearance passed that storyline grew old and he was simply back to his playboy ways.

It was on October 28th while in attendance to one of the Ministry's many celebratory Balls for closer working relations to the United States and in honour of the new diplomat that she found herself in the same room as Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy again.

It was quite a unique experience, to know everything about an awkward situation and she felt quite detached leaning on the banister overseeing everyone. There was something in the air tonight, a subdued peculiar feeling that she could not figure out. As she looked over all the happy and smiling couples she allowed a small smile to grace her mouth. Not for the first time she had wished that Lee was here but he had been dragged off with George on 'Official WWW' business. In other words, George had concocted some other little trick and they were off to Hogsmeade to round up their merry little bandits of Hogwarts students to test and trial them on unsuspecting first years. Scanning the crowd again she saw Draco's desperate attempt to divert two women flirting with him so outrageously she could see it a good 50 metres away, it was a pity that neither could see the disinterested look on his face and his obvious displeasure at having to be subjected to their advances.

Harry almost never attended these events however it was nice to see him happy. He was busy on the dance floor twirling his fiancé around looking as ever the poster boy for the new and improved Wizarding World… so unlike the Yule Ball at Hogwarts. When they were seeing each other he had this strange aversion to it however from the looks of things you would think he had been dancing for years. George had mentioned in passing to her the other day how he had received his invitation to the wedding; it was in 5 weeks if she remembered correctly.

She eyed Draco again and thought back to the last two times of seeing him, it was humiliating to even think it but she couldn't be sure if he even knew who she was, he could probably hazard a guess but she was probably nothing to him. When Hermione was around he had to know her name because she was her friend and then after their tryst he had to know her name to keep her in line however as soon as Hermione was gone she was no longer a liability which means no longer worth mentioning or remembering. Like so many before and after her. There was only one that ever mattered and she was practically untraceable. She knew of Harry and his brief unexplained absences, she could only guess where he was going. She also knew of Draco's ongoing search for Hermione but she wasn't the top of their class for nothing. Hermione would only be found when she wanted to be.

It was with that in mind that she hailed a waiter and switched her empty champagne glass for a full one which was fortuitous since the Minister appeared at the top of the staircase and seemed to be trying to get everyone's attention. After a false start the Ministers voice boomed and then coughed behind her so she turned and faced where he was standing with another man. She glanced over her shoulder and noticed Harry looking up at the man with a faint smile which she found strange but thought nothing of it. Draco Malfoy seemed as unaffected as he was with those two girls practically pawing all over him. Looking back up the staircase the Minister started his speech.

'Ladies and Gentlemen, it is with great pleasure that I introduce you to a remarkable young man. He was born in Britain but had moved to the United States as a young lad. After completing his education with exemplary marks which could rival only one other person that I know of, he set to work on the ground level to help the underprivileged and to further communication between Wizarding communities and the Muggle world. He has moved up quite quickly in the United States Ministry in just a few short years and now we are honoured to be sent a Wizard that is not only well thought of in both his native and adoptive countries but the world over. We can only hope that with all of our involvement and participation we can further bridge the gap between our communities. Now is a time for peace and reflection so it is with great honour that I may present to you Mr. Alexander de Lioncourt'

He stepped forward and was met with applause from all around. He seemed to be 6'2, dark sandy blonde hair that was stylishly cut, not short but not too long that he would be mistaken for a girl either, he had green eyes and he would not be over 30 but was well into his twenties. She had thought that the new guy would be older however things change she supposed. He seemed relaxed and humbled, Ginny had seen many men appear humble but he looked like he actually meant it. After shaking the Ministers hand and speaking a few words to each other he faced the crowd and the Minister stepped back with a smile.

'That was quite an introduction and I could only hope that I may fulfill my obligations and your expectations, it may seem strange since I seem to be on the wrong side of 50 to be taking up this post since many in my position seem to be _**very **_experienced'

At this the crowd chuckled in good humour and Ginny was surprised at how fast he was winning over the crowd. His smile was of the dashing sort so she supposed that helped.

'I also came back to England for another reason entirely'

The crowd hushed appropriately and Ginny's eyebrow rose, that uneasy feeling was coming back.

'A little over four years ago I met an amazing woman who was from your fair England and she showed me how to use the government to better enable the underprivileged, the needy and how to better sustain our environment so that we may all benefit from a better future. She encouraged me to take this post and has been an integral part in better communications between our Ministries. Many of you already know her…' his dashing smile now seemed to leave a bitter taste in Ginny's mouth.

'My fiancé Hermione Granger who many of you know has taken somewhat of a sabbatical these past years'

Understatement of the century was on many people's minds after hearing that statement.

'However when this post was opened she has shown nothing but support so we decided that it would be best to move our family back here'

Many people's eyebrows were raised after that statement and Draco Malfoy's expression particularly looked as though he was about to cast an Unforgiveable.

'So, may I not only introduce my fiancé but also our son Gabriel who we hope will benefit from a traditional Wizarding education so a toast'

With those words Hermione stepped forward with a little blonde headed boy beside her, all smiling and raising their champagne glasses which was closely followed by everyone else.

'A toast, to new beginnings'

With raised glasses everyone took a sip and applause broke out. Something went past her in a blur and only when they came to a halt and lifted Hermione up in the air did she manage to make out that it was Harry. Who else would really have the audacity to pick Hermione up and twirl her around?

For some, time just seemed to stand still.

As Ginny looked upon Hermione, she noticed few changes, her hips were a bit wider but only someone who she shared jeans with would notice, she was still slim, her hair seemed a tad darker but that could be because of the lighting. She was dressed in a beautiful gown that complimented Alexander's suit. They looked perfect together, his hand around her waist, her radiant smile shining through the flashes of cameras going off. They contrasted each other perfectly. As they made their way down the stairs she chanced a glance at the child who was at this moment being lifted by Alexander, he had a soft face with a slightly pink tinge to his cheeks, clearly not used to the attention. His hair was a shock of platinum but she supposed that many children's hair was that colour, they would only need to worry once he became older and have people start noticing that it wasn't changing. As they walked past her not even noticing her there she dipped her head slightly but once she lifted her head back up she caught the boy's eye and he offered her a smile which she couldn't help but return.

There was no doubt about it, the boys eyes were grey. She wondered how long it would take Malfoy to figure it out; as she chanced a glance in his direction she saw his face go from stunned then contort with an uncontrollable amount of rage. Obviously he had already gotten over the shock and was onto the next emotion, anger. However, from the look of utter contempt and rage building on his face she figured that he was a lot quicker than she gave him credit for.

_He knew. _


	2. Belle of the Ball

**Disclaimer... Dont own... aside from how the words are arranged... **

To say that he was surprised could be equated to someone saying that Voldemort was only _a_ _little _bit frightening.

Five years he had searched for her and all that had come to pass was five private investigators who had mysteriously been transported shortly after beginning their search to the Bahamas with absolutely no recollection of how they had arrived there or their last job. All any remembered was waking up and finding out that the resort had been paid for a week's stay with a return ticket to England. He had had the Americas searched, they weren't helpful in the least and he had never pursued anything there because he knew how much Hermione had despised it there. She knew him well. Europe was too vast to be thorough, same as Africa but that was where the search for her started. He knew that she would have to be somewhere where she could be helping people and exploring Africa had been a dream of hers, a dream that had been put on hold for him. He needed a wife in waiting and she fit the bill. Not to mention that she loved him.

_On a Thursday, just like any other, he had come home to find her sitting in the Manors library reading a book, just like every other night. _

_Draco sensed something was different but that feeling had been lingering around her for quite some time. He had put it down to the gradual move from her place to his so he had done the thoughtful and caring thing by giving her her space. Lately he hadn't been able to spare her much time anyway, his business was going through a difficult time and even though any losses that were made wouldn't make much of a dent in his assets he still despised the thought that someone else was receiving his losses purely because of his employees lax and negligent way of going over all accounts with a fine tooth comb. After tossing his satchel on his desk he made his way over to her seat and leaned down to brush a kiss over her cheek, instead just as he was leaning down Hermione had snapped her book shut and stood briefly brushing past him and walking to the nearest shelf and deposited the book in its rightful place. He stared after her for a second contemplating what could possibly be wrong but to the best of his knowledge he had done nothing that she could have possibly known about anyway. She continued perusing the shelves as though he wasn't in the room, he shook his head trying to clear any conflicting thoughts and made his way over to his desk and brought out the bottle of whisky that he always left in the bottom drawer. It had been such a stressful week but everything was coming together and being home always managed to relax him even if tonight he just seemed to be getting more and more agitated with Hermione's aloofness. Hearing the expected sigh of disapproval he fixed her with a glare and proceeded with pouring himself a glass. She met his glare with a roll of her eyes and then turned back to the book shelf. Thinking that he had gotten off lightly he realized how idiotic it was of him to think such things when he heard Hermione's voice ring clearly out 'Alcohol won't solve your problems Draco'_

_Feeling his anger of the week start to come to the forefront of his mind he bit back a reply and just poured himself another glass. _

'_Really Draco, why bother drinking whisky when you can't even leave the bottle out in the open in case your father learns of your love for muggle things'_

_She sighed dramatically. She knew how to get to him he'd give her that. Many a fight had started because of his father. He may be a racist, a bigot and a downright bastard at times but he was still his father. When he had first expressed an interest in Hermione his father sat him down and questioned his intentions. After many conversations that all led to a possible Malfoy wife his father said told him that when he frst found out his mother was pregnant with him he wished for one thing, to be able to give him the world. With that thought in mind he said he will accept whatever relationship he wished to pursue with her. On that day Draco knew how much his father loved him. He would give up his own ideals, his values and the only chance of the Malfoy bloodline remaining pure just so Draco would be happy. It was the greatest sacrifice that he could have made for Draco. Hermione understood for the most part but there were moments that she didn't want to understand. Normally Draco let them slide but today was not one of those days._

'_For all the faults that your father had at least he never resorted to alcohol to aid him.'_

_That was one thing that her and Lucius agreed on, the ineffectiveness of muggle escapes, such as alcohol and smoking. Both Draco had a penchant for, which is the exact reason that Lucius always discouraged it. _

_A slight prickle started sweeping down his spine. _

'_Do not speak of my father granger' _

_He cracked his neck from side to side in an attempt to relieve some of the tension that had been building but no matter how many times he counted to ten he couldn't quell the irrational anger completely._

_When he looked back at her she had given up looking for a book and was staring curiously at him as though she was somehow dissecting him. That only added to his anger, if there was one thing that he hated was people trying to psycho __analyse__ him. He had always prided himself on his decisive manner in which he used throughout all aspects of his life. If he saw a problem, he would work out all the possible ways in which to solve it in the most timely and efficient way possible. It would be over and that was that, however when it came to muggles, especially Hermione Granger, they had this inane need to over analyse everything. If he came home with flowers she would ask him why, if they went out to dinner and he gave her extra attention her eyes would take on an untrusting look and the evening would take a turn for the worse. _

'_Ahh… your father, is that what this is about'_

_He didn't know why but he was getting the distinct impression that she was baiting him into arguing with her. Not seeing the warning signs for what they were he forged ahead._

'_So… I see your wearing that god awful necklace, another Weasley outing was it?' _

_She had__ organised__ today to a tee, her and Harry had decided that for her plan to come off perfectly there had to be other parties involved. The necklace was a last minute thing. When Hermione and Draco had first started seeing each other at the time she was still with Ron. Both knew of the others interest and when Ron realized just how enamored with Draco she was he gracefully bowed out and as a peace offering had given her one of his mother's necklaces. He had said it was given to her because even though they didn't work out, he would always be with her in one form or another. On first glance Draco admired the necklace however after learning of its origins he became to despise it which fit perfectly. _

_Harry didn't agree with her method, he thought that she should have confronted Draco, shamed Ginny and Draco then proceeded to get on with her life around the people who love her. It sounded plausible except for one thing. She still loved Draco. She had not been lying when she told Ginny that if a child wasn't involved she would consider working things out. There had been something wrong for months now but she was a solitary person by nature and had thought that when the time was right Draco would come to her. If she had decided to stay she knew that it would only be a matter of time till Draco had won her over, which is why she was here, executing the final touches of her grand plan._

'_Not so much, Harry, Luna, Ron and I decided to have lunch today'_

_He perused her for a moment more then opened his satchel and removed some files in a vain attempt to look busy. He always had this uncontrollable amount of jealousy for the Weasel. Ron was no prize in the looks department and when listening to some stories of Hermione's it's a wonder how he made it into Gryffindor at all but there was always one thing he had over Draco. Hermione. They may have failed at having a relationship but Draco knew exactly why and was waiting for Weasley to overcome his insecurities and figure out that Hermione Granger was the best thing to ever happen to him. Hunched over his papers he merely raised an eyebrow. _

'_Oh yes, and how was that'_

_She had taken to the window seat looking out over the Manors grounds'_

'_It was wonderful, Ron has really made something of himself now, he's so committed to the Cannons and is still helping out with George at the joke shop, Harry and Luna decided to leave early so we ended up just strolling around central London, it was a great afternoon, I don't really get to explore muggle London as much as I'd like… anymore'_

_It was said in such a whimsical and sweet way that Draco wanted to gouge out Ron Weasleys eyeballs with a teaspoon. What he really heard in that statement was 'Ron was willing to do something I enjoy very much unlike you who has prevented me from going for quite some time now.'_

_Feeling his wits coming to an end he figured that if they were going to argue, then they may as well do it properly instead of what they were doing. Putting his papers to the side he met her gaze with a stony and put upon one of his own. _

'_What the fuck is your problem now'_

_Bingo… this was what she was waiting for, the snap._

'_Whatever do you mean Draco?'_

_She plastered on the most innocent expression she could muster. Hermione Granger was no liar or sneak but she had had a lot to think about these past days and come to the realization that she would do everything in her power to make sure of her child's safety and if that meant deceiving Draco then she would be the best actress she could be. Draco would have been proud if the circumstances were in his__ favour__. _

_He couldn't believe she had the audacity to look so innocent now, she had been baiting him earlier of that he was sure but looking at her now she seemed genuinely shocked by his outburst. That had never deterred him before though so he decided to keep on going._

'_Don't bullshit me, you've been moody, resistant to my advances as of late and now you're talking about the Weasel as though I give a damn which frankly, you know I don't' _

_Her blank expression changed to one of outrage._

'_How dare you say such things, your advances were ignored because I haven't been feeling well and as of late could only be referring to last night and quite frankly I think too much of myself to be pawed by someone who smelt to high heaven of alcohol and cheap perfume'_

_Momentarily stumped he quickly thought back to the night before and was certain that he hadn't been with anyone else so he wasn't sure where the perfume comment could have come from. That's not to say it hadn't happened before but he kept telling himself that his little 'excursions' were not anything to be worried about. He was a busy man and even though he loved and adored Hermione more than anyone could ever deem to he still fell back into old habits at times. Thinking fast he made up some excuse involving Zabini which by her raised eyebrow she was clearly unimpressed by it. _

'_Look, it's not even your place to know where I was last night'_

_Feeling like this was becoming more of an actual fight rather than one where she was just play acting she couldn't help but break character._

'_God, Draco, can you even hear yourself, not my place? Of course it's my place, I am your girlfriend'_

_She looked at him with disgust. Was this how he had been thinking for these past months, that she was just here as a place holder for his future wife. _

'_What happened to the seventeen boy who wanted to change for the better, who wanted me because he couldn't bear to be without me, who dreamed of making something just for himself'_

_He scoffed but knew deep down what she was talking about. The truth of the matter was that talking about change and actually doing it were two completely different things and the latter was the harder part. He was naïve and stupid back then. To think that changing how he viewed things would make a difference to anyone. They just really didn't give a damn. Once he came to that realization his relationship had started going on a downward spiral. He started drinking, smoking and cheating on Hermione. He had known it was the wrong thing to do at the time but he just needed some form of release that was just his own. He didn't want to always be with someone who he loved because he was young and wanted to be selfish every so often. They never meant anything to him and he thought of Hermione most of the time but it was just nice to not have to always be him. The man that was in love with Hermione. _

_He plastered on a sly grin._

'_Maybe he just got bored'_

_Her bravado failed her for once and she looked genuinely hurt, no longer was this a play fight, maybe that was why he was with Ginny and the realization that he could have also been with many others came to mind now. She had put it down to stress and whatever unresolved parental issues he had but after him saying that she wondered if it was in fact true. She knew perfectly well how to love someone yet no longer be attracted to them. How not to break free from the cycle of being with them. _

_This was what she wanted; an out, and now she had it. In her mind it was supposed to be almost empowering but the tears that were falling were very real and the enormity of what she was doing was coming home to her now. This was the last time that she would see Draco for years to come. She would have his child, out of wedlock and be a single mother in a foreign country with very little support friends or family wise._

_Plastering on a bittersweet smile._

'_Well, it looks like your wish is about to be granted' _

_With those final words she turned and left his study. He had thought it was only a momentary tiff. He never dreamed it would be for five years. _

He didn't even know what had possessed him to say those words. Hermione Granger was many things but boring was never one of them.

Now here she was, on the arm of the new diplomat that had the whole ministry buzzing these past few weeks and with a child no less. By the looks of things everyone was embracing her as though she hadn't just up and left them for whatever unknown reason.

Potter embracing the couple led the way for everyone else but he stayed back. He was beyond angry at this point. The days after her disappearance were still fresh in his mind. He had thought that their little tiff as he had dubbed it was her way of straightening him out. Later that night he had been thinking that she played him well but that was one of the things he loved about Hermione. He fell asleep fully expecting her back in the morning but when she never turned up he never thought much of it since he had said some unnecessary and hurtful things to her. After not returning on the second day he started to become worried for her safety. He flooed her parents and found that they weren't home and away on vacation, his next call was Potters who gave him a perplexed look that matched Luna's and told him that Hermione had left. Perplexed Draco asked why and was told because of their break up she wanted a fresh start. Stunned he stumbled through Potters fireplace and wanted to know where she had gone but Potter would not budge, told him flat out that she was gone and he better get used to it. No amount of pleading with the Grangers helped either, it seemed they were all under some Unbreakable Vow and even if they weren't he would have to resort to an Unforgiveable to get any useful information out of them.

Now, looking up at the picturesque family descending the stairs he knew exactly why.

She was descending the staircase in an off the shoulder emerald dress that a few years ago he would have been satisfied enough to just look at her in it. It was knee length and flowed down in such a sensual manner that he couldn't understand how this Alexander chump could possibly let her out of the house in it. Her hair was in a loose knot at the back of her head and her makeup was as simple and elegant as she was. She was perfection. Alexander's arm was loosely fitted around her while Gabriel… the boy… was on his left arm looking perplexed at all these new people that so obviously knew his mother. Catching sight of Ginny Weasley looking at him he couldn't help but give her a cold sneer. God knows what she was looking at him for. As the couple came to the end of the staircase and started making their way through the crowd he decided to stay at the bar where he could watch from afar.

They all looked so happy, and he couldn't help but feel cheated.

Draco Malfoy may have been many things but a fool he was not. When Alexander announced 'his family' and seeing Hermione making her way next to him he felt bile rising in his throat. Here was the only woman he ever loved and she had not only become involved with someone else but had his child. It was one thing to take her from Alexander but it was something completely different for her to be separated from her son. It was only once the child stepped forward did he noticed his features. Platinum hair, light coloured eyes and as pale as his own skin colouring.

There was no doubt about it, the boy was his.

Which lead him to the following thoughts, she was pregnant when she left him and that there was no way in hell he was going to let them play happy families while he was around.

Even after five years of being without her, his need for her then and still is all consuming and he was going to get what was rightfully his.


	3. Noteworthy Conversations

**Disclaimer... Dont own... dont sue**

**Okay, so I redid chapters 1 and 2, nothing major but I had to tweak some things since I realised there were inconsistencies. I also wrote out a plan so hopefully I wont have to re edit. **

The evening had been more enjoyable than she had expected. Alexander had been great company as always and so attentive to her and Gabriel. It was the exact thing that she needed to make her feel more at home here. One of the things that she had missed most about home was the constant need for parties and social outings. In America the Muggle and Wizarding communities weren't so openly integrated but still managed to be integrated. People still hung out together, their world was just seen as more of a secret society. Muggles had plenty of those so any suspicious behavior was seen as part of some club. Her stay in America had been enjoyable, if only for the anonymity of it all, there were times more trying than others such as when Draco would send one of his lackeys in search of her but she handled them before they even came close to discovering her. She told herself time and time again that she couldn't possibly stay there for much longer but the longer she put it off the more entrenched she became. It started from Lamaze class till just after Gabriel's first birthday when she realized how many friends she had acquired unintentionally. From soon to be mothers to mothers of toddlers then their families and friends until she had a whole network of people that cared about her. Once Alexander came along no matter how hard she tried she couldn't seem to deter him. He was humorous, caring, intelligent and adored Gabriel.

From the first moment Alexander and Gabriel met they seemed to have their own bond. It hurt sometimes to see, especially in the beginning since she knew that by all rights that should be Draco but then she reminded herself of why she had left. Their relationship started out as somewhat of a friendship, she knew he was interested in being more but she was hesitant. On a particularly bad day she thought why not. She turned up at Gabe's preschool soaking wet, agitated and then he appeared with an invitation to have coffee, it had seemed like fate how he just happened to be picking up his niece that day but she later learnt that he had been picking her up on purpose in an attempt to appear casual and friendly rather than his overzealous first approach.

Their relationship was every girls dream. The decision to come back seemed so natural when the opportunity arose. Gabriel was her main concern but he ended up being the most excited about moving. He had always heard stories about various people and his uncle Harry and grandparents lived there She knew that she would have to deal with Draco at some point but if what she read was true it didn't take him long to move on.

When she first descended the staircase she quickly scanned the room and noticed Draco straight away, looking like he just swallowed a blast ended skrewt, in the company of two women and looking like he had consumed a whole bottle of firewhiskey.

Not much seemed to have changed from when she had left.

After the initial greetings with various people old and new she made her way over to the bar. Gabriel was with Harry and Luna across the dance floor, she could clearly see him doing his impression of the Marshmallow Man which Luna seemed to be taking much delight in. Alexander was off with the Minister being introduced to various Department Heads. She couldn't have imagined a better night than this. Propping herself up on one of the bar stools she ordered a white wine, once t arrived she was about to turn around but found a pair of hands to be on either side of her effectively trapping her.

'You know… you look absolutely gorgeous in that dress'

A slow smile crept over her face and after slowly turning it had turned into an all out grin.

'As I live and breathe, Viktor Krum'

He himself was sporting a smile and she couldn't help but feel elated to see him. It had been far too long. She flung herself into his arms and felt an overwhelming need to cry. If there was one person that she had missed out of everyone it was him. Their relationship wasn't understood by many. He was the only person that she felt completely normal around. She figured that it was some inane need of his to relive his youth since it was practically nonexistent at 14. Fourteen was the age that everyone decided that they wanted a piece of him. So by the time that he was turning eighteen and met Hermione who acted more like a seventeen year old herself there was always this strong connection between them. He was the only one that understood the importance of her studies, her ambition and drive without mocking her. Even Harry and Ron never bothered to understand or at least support her causes.

'You know, I can't help but wonder how this American fiancé of yours could possibly let you out of his sight'

Perusing her in such a way it made her blush she turned her head to look for Gabriel again.

'Well, it was difficult however I managed to persuade him'

Sitting beside her he ordered a firewhiskey and turned somber eyes on her.

'I've missed you, you know… the last time I visited here I went to Malfoy's and found out from him that you had left.'

His tone of voice was so somber that she didn't even want to chance a glance in his direction. She never meant the absence to affect him, many times she had wanted to write him a letter like they used to, telling her of her developments in her life. What stopped her were Harry's warnings, Draco and he were doing business and she knew that once Draco became involved with her Viktor had in effect become friendlier with Draco. Ever the martyr she didn't want to burden him and have their business deals go bad or destroy their friendship. Draco had very few people he could rely on and Viktor was one of the only ones who he could.

She fixed him with an apologetic look, he was still watching her and now had one hand on the counter and the other one tapping the underside. She leant over and took his left hand in hers, holding it in both of hers.

'I'm sorry about that, I didn't mean to do that to you, I just didn't want our break up to mess with any of your business deals. I also didn't want to put you into an awkward situation with Draco. You know how he gets'

'Myone' He sighed.

'You know your English has improved so much since we were at school I don't know why you insist on calling me that, I know you can say my name right'

Chuckling softly he removed his hand from hers and tapped her nose.

'I do it because you let me and of course to annoy you, besides I don't think your fiancé would like what I used to call you'

'No, I daresay he wouldn't' she chanced a glance in Alexander's direction but he was preoccupied with more important looking people

'You know he's here tonight, some say he left after you were announced but I know for a fact that he's still around, lurking in the shadows.'

She pursed her lips and took another sip of her wine.

'It's amazing really, how you've shown back up here with a child that looks nothing like your fiancé and everything like Draco'

His eyes were downcast but she knew why he left an opening like that.

'It's complicated Viktor and I felt I had very few options. It's better this way'

Casting one more smile at him she leant forward and kissed him once on either cheek, she felt the need to use the lavatory and so politely excused herself with a promise of lunch later that week. He offered a brief smile in return.

'Just remember'

He almost seemed at a loss for words.

' Draco… he hasn't changed much. He won't have learnt from his mistakes. Be careful, I have a feeling that he won't be in the best moods tonight so try your best to avoid him'

She smiled ingratiatingly towards him with a whispered 'thanks'

As she was on her way to the lavatory she was contemplating her and Viktor's strange relationship. In some ways he felt like a brother yet she didn't like labeling their relationship under 'sibling' since they had had a past. It was something so sweet and strange since she never felt like anything was taboo with them. Even with their past they realized that even though there was love there, it wasn't enough to sustain a passionate relationship. However after their initial break up they still found it hard to cut each other out of their lives so with that type of need they reconciled in a friend like capacity. She had thought that it would be uncomfortable for her to start seeing other people or for him to but she realized that so long as they held on to their friendship and never let anyone come between them then they were fine. The fact that Draco admired and respected him was also a help. Just as she was contemplating Alexander's possible reaction to Viktor she was abruptly yanked into what she was sure was some type of storage cupboard yet turned out to be a small meeting room. It was furnished with two arm chairs, coffee table, larger working table and various trinkets and a fireplace.

She didn't even have to look at the culprit, there were only two people in the world who would think to manhandle her, one was in the South Pacific studying the migration patterns of Antipodean Opaleye Dragons and she was sure that if he ever did dare she would hear a sputtered excuse as to why by now. That left one person, yanking her arm out of his grip she looked down at herself and needlessly brushed her hands down her front trying to smooth out invisible wrinkles.

'Five years certainly hasn't improved your manners I see'

She looked up at him with a raised eyebrow. He was standing a couple of meters in front of her, facing the wall adjacent to her, left hand holding a whisky bottle and the other clenching as though he wanted to hit something. She had never been afraid of Draco, his father was a cruel man but if there was one thing that Draco was taught it was to never hit a woman. After taking a few furtive glances her way he ended up throwing the whisky bottle against the wall, at this she did cower. Draco had always been controlled during their arguments so this was completely new to her and she could see that act of rebellion did nothing for him as he was now throwing chairs and whatever else in his reach around the room. She stood still knowing any hope of escaping would not be possible without causing a big scene. Finally coming to a half in front of the fireplace he leant his head on his forearm against the fireplace.

'How could you do that to me, to leave without a word?'

'If you remember we broke up' was her succinct reply.

He merely shook his head from side to side and looked up at her.

'We were young and angry, I was in love with you, then you up and left'

'What part of we broke up don't you understand, don't you remember Draco, you got bored' she said mockingly then went over to a chair and started to set the room to rights. He continued to stare at her in disbelief.

'That wasn't an end of relationship split, that was two people letting their emotions getting the better of them and saying things that they didn't mean'

She was surprised at how composed he was being. Draco was a child of instinct and she expected more of a tantrum than him just throwing random objects around the room

'Didn't you mean them Draco? We had been drifting apart for a while before then and yes in the beginning I thought it was best to work things out but enough was enough, it got to the point where I couldn't be sure what you were saying was real or not... besides, it didn't take you long to move on now did it'

He gave her a sardonic smile, not quite sure what to say to that. Should he tell her how he wanted to drown himself in pity and alcohol, which the string of bed partners he had had took the edge off his helplessness away or should he say that no matter how many different women he had they could never be her. He was Draco Malfoy, he could buy anything he wanted, travel anywhere, experience whatever he wanted, yet for some reason he couldn't find _her. _After awhile of repeated failures he got sick of waiting and started showing up at events again with some model or other. At first it was just for show, he was never intimate with the first ones but by the fifth and sixth he couldn't help it, he needed to know that there were some aspects she could never taint. Even with her absence.

'That is certainly the pot calling the kettle black isn't it, here you are, judging me but at least I never fell for one of them, they meant nothing'

She scoffed at that.

'That has always been your rationalization hasn't it, 'they meant nothing' as though that's somehow going to make me feel better, they must have meant something Draco, you've been engaged twice'

He gave her an incredulous look then turned around as though to calm himself, by the time that he had turned back towards her he was speaking in a strained voice.

'You can't be serious; you turn back up here, _five_ years later, with a _fiancé _and not to mention a _child_'

He took a hold of the glass vase that was set on the coffee table and threw it against the wall behind her, with a look of pure fury he determinedly walked towards her and before she could even start to move out of his way he had both her arms clasped firmly in his hands and shoved her against the wall behind her. He was so close, too close. His body was leaning into her, his head was almost resting in the crook of her neck taking in her scent, and god he missed her. Laying a light kiss on her collarbone he drew back and clutched the back of her head in his hand.

She herself didn't know what was happening, her feelings for Draco had never gone away completely but she rationalized her relationship with Alexander. Draco was unpredictable and unstable at the best of times, she may love him but she wasn't sure she could live with him. Alexander was the exact opposite which was exactly why she knew she could stay with him. The fact that she loved him was just a bonus. Her brief paralysis was in no way being controlled by her. In a way she thought that she deserved his rough treatment, deep down she knew that he was right, he had a right to Gabriel but there was no way she was going to give him up without a fight. A sick part of her also acknowledged that maybe her immobility was in part curiosity to see where this would go but when he started kissing her she knew she should make him stop.

'You left me'

He laid a kiss on her cheek.

'And what's more you took my son, the Malfoy heir with you'

He looked into her eyes and saw that she was trying her hardest to avoid looking at him She wasn't surprised at all that he knew about Gabriel. The Malfoy traits were strong, especially the physical ones.

Grasping her head firmly in his hands he pulled her face towards him.

'Don't think that this is the end, my dear this is only the beginning'

He went in to kiss her lips however with both hands released she shoved him off of her with a force that he didn't know she possessed and a look of fury that he had never encountered before from her. She looked beyond angry and he supposed that he had been rough with her.

'I'm not one of your minions Draco, never mistake me for one of the many that flock around you, my son is not the Malfoy heir, he carries my name and when I'm married he will carry the de Lioncourt name'

Wiping away tears that she didn't even know she had shed she put herself to rights then headed for the door.

'If you even think of touching me like that again, I'll have you up for assault. The only reason I'm not reporting this now is because I don't want to ruin Gabriel or Alexander's night'

With that she turned and left the way that she had come. He stood there for a few more moments trying to make sense of what just happened. He had fully intended on being civil and brief. His plan was to gain access to the child then win Hermione over by letting her see that he was exactly what she needed. Seeing her so close again just made him lose it. She looked so beautiful yet all he could see was Alexander's hands all over her, playing _husband_ to her and _father_ to _his _child. He swept a cursory glance around him then left; the house elves would handle it. He was in desperate need of a drink.

Whilst making his way to the bar he spotted Krum talking to Potter. After Krum seeing him he sent him a perfunctory look then glanced across the dance floor. He already knew what he was pointing out; he shook his head then kept on walking to the bar. Once there, he turned in the direction that Krum pointed out and saw Hermione with a sleeping Gabriel lying against her shoulder. She suddenly smiled and he noticed that her fiancé was walking towards her; they seemed to have a brief conversation which ended with him placing a chaste kiss on her lips then taking the sleeping Gabriel in his arms. That same feeling came back that he was feeling earlier that night. He finished his drink off then ordered another. Once Gabriel had settled against Alex Hermione nodded her goodbyes to certain people, making a point of seeking out Krum which he found interesting. During his observations he had failed to notice a blonde working her way toward him. He couldn't help but take notice when a hand started to suggestively caress his knee. Tearing his eyes away from Grangers happy little fantasy he turned his head towards the blonde with his most charming smile and whispered in her ear. The slow curve of her mouth told him that tonight would be easier than most, no 'playing hard to get' techniques to get in the way and he lightly nuzzled her ear. It was while he stood up off the bar stool and offered his hand out to the blonde did he catch Hermione's eye while she moved to the floo area. She cast him a visibly unimpressed look after giving the blonde a onceover, her expression was close to one of pure loathing. She gave him that same look back in second and third year. The way he was feeling now though he didn't really care, if she had looked unaffected then he knew there would be problems. Indifference was not something he could work with, whereas hate… hate was the opposite to love and both needed as much passion as the other. All he needed to do was find a way.

After arriving back at the Manor he and Marcia? Marcy? Whatever… stumbled their way towards his room, he turned around to shut the door and by the time he had turned back she was already undressed. She snaked her arms around his neck and shoulders then tried to lay kisses on his chest and neck, closing his eyes his mind brought forth the earlier image of Hermione this evening up against the wall looking so demure and innocent, having the memory of her scent still clouding his head he grasped both of Marcy's arms in his hands and yanked them off of him. At her perplexed look he told her to get on the bed. She looked confused for a while but acquiesced to his request. Walking toward the bay windows he looked out over the grounds trying to clear his head. When his mind just became more jumbled he looked towards Marcia who was reclined in such a way that he couldn't help is reaction, he figured just one more time wouldn't hurt.


	4. Truths

**Disclaimer: Dont own HP no matter how much I wish it would be true**

By the time that she arrived home later that night she was too exhausted to think about anything other than getting Gabe to bed, the next morning was a different matter altogether.

Once she opened her eyes and saw the dreary weather and the groggy feeling that had surrounded her began to subside, it only took a moment for the memories of last night to come back to her. Once they did she couldn't help but feel disgusted with herself and groaned. She should have never let herself get into a situation like last night's but in some small way she knew that if it wasn't last night, it would just be today so she was happy that the first meeting was over and done with. Hopefully he would be more subdued at their next meeting. Draco was not a patient man by any means and he would find some way to push his way back into her life. Rolling her eyes she started bunching up the covers around her neck in an attempt to shut out her life only to be hindered by an arm reaching across and pulling her towards them. She could feel him brushing the back of her neck with kisses and whispering sweet nothings. She loved mornings like this and couldn't keep the smile from forming on her face. Turning she looked into his eyes and snuggled in even closer. She never stopped being amazed at how safe she felt with Alex. When she was with Draco she had always felt taken care of but with Alex, there was something else there that he managed to do for her. Maybe it was their similar upbringings. When she was with Draco she had felt that she had to pick her battles since they came from different backgrounds. She sensed that he felt guilty for a lot of their past so instead of discussing any of it, he would just snap at her. It was one of the things that she had wanted to work on but no matter how many times she told him that who he _had _been was unimportant he would somehow turn it around on her.

'Hmm… I don't want to get up today' He stopped placing kisses on her ear and rolled onto his back. She stifled a smile and reached out her hand to caress his chin.

'Tell me about it, but what would people think about the newest American Diplomat being late… or worse… not turning up at all to work' she managed an impish grin then shoved him playfully towards the side of the bed.

'Alright, alright woman, I'm going' he huffed; he stretched out fully bringing his hands up to the headboard and working out all the kinks in his back by twisting his torso. He made to move off the bed but just as he sat up, he stilled as though in thought. Turning towards her with a slight frown marring his forehead and taking his bottom lip lightly into his mouth it seemed as though something had struck him.

'Last night, you seemed awfully friendly with that Krum fellow'

Internally rolling her eyes she thought the best way to answer was by brushing it aside.

'Yea, he and I used to be friends'

He raised a skeptical eyebrow. Hmm… Alex was not one to be vague to.

'Ok, so maybe we were a little bit more than friends at one point' pulling his hand towards her she ventured on.

'It's well and truly over now, nothing like _that_is there, I should probably warn you, he and I are still close friends, it's not something that ane people have understood but… he knew me when no one else did'

He seemed to be mulling it over but then gave her a small smile and leant forward to kiss her cheek and moved back on his side of the bed to stand up.

'You know I can handle anything Hermione, I know that before you met me you had a life here with a whole lot of people who loved and cared for you, all you have to do is tell me the truth about them and I'll accept them and whatever relationship you have formed with them. You gave up the life we had back home for me and I know how difficult it might get here for you, but I want you to know that I'm willing to do anything to make it easier on you, you just have to tell me what'

While rifling through his wardrobe he finally found his clothes for the day then turned to appraise her once more. Smirking to himself he really couldn't believe how lucky he had been to find her.

'Get some sleep, it was a long day yesterday' with that parting line he started to walk out of their room and she heard him make his way down the hallway, Gabe's door scraped over the carpet signaling that he was checking in on him, after hearing no sound she then heard the snip on the bathroom door and was once more filled with a feeling that she couldn't even describe. She just knew it was too good for her. Her life was in a word… perfect. There were some minor glitches but she was confident that she would overcome them. It also reminded her that she would have to talk to someone, mulling over the best time to meet in her head she figured that maybe she would invite her to lunch. Since she was meeting with Luna later that day with Gabe she decided to try to get some more rest and then she would send an owl or floo, she was sure that Gabe would wake her when he woke which would be another thirty minutes of bliss. Pulling the bed covers over her enough to cover her mouth she snuggled down into the linen deeper willing herself to go back to sleep.

________________________________

Draco was reeling the next morning, after waking and finding Maria still in his room, he woke her up and told her to leave. She had wanted to stay but he faked an early morning meeting. Now he was reclining on his balcony taking in a leisurely breakfast. He had a lot of things to do today, one of which was to find out exactly what Hermione had been doing in the States. He knew the important bits such as Gabriel and her fiancé but she had been gone for five years. Bringing up a child and gaining a fiancé were quite unlikely to be what Hermione had spent the whole five years doing. First he supposed he would have to talk to Krum and see if he could get any information from him. Thinking back on the night before he supposed that maybe he had over reacted somewhat. It was just so easy to fall back on those patterns of desperation. The feelings that he had for Hermione were beyond anything he had even heard of as a child. When he was younger he never knew that it was even possible to feel this way, to simply stare at a person and for it be enough, to hold her hand or to take in her scent. He thought that his love far surpassed any cliché fairytales. Hermione had once likened it to a muggle movie, saying they were Rhett and Scarlett. He never got the term when he was first told but after reading the book he could clearly see himself in Rhett. Apart from Rhett actually being loyal and of good standing. Hearing the door to his room open he immediately became alert fearing that his father may have crossed paths with last night's guest, surely she had found her way out by now. His father had never condoned that sort of behavior, thinking it improper and immoral. Hardly befitting of a pureblood. Draco was sure that a man like Lucius wouldn't hold true to those values. He was also worried about any 'mishaps' that could be walking around. He visibly relaxed when he saw his mother sweeping through his room towards him. He reclined back in his chair while closing his eyes; he was made aware of her presence by a hand softly stroking his hair. It was such a comforting gesture, one that he had experienced many times yet each time he cherished it. His mother by nature was never an affectionate woman, her upbringing was so reserved and complex that one couldn't even begin to imagine how hard it was for her to show her love. He knew that she loved him; her reaction to his intent on making Hermione his wife all those years ago taught him that. She was still reserved with him though. It was quite the conundrum really. These brief moments were all he had. Hermione probably showered their child with love.

She removed her hand and sat on the chair opposite him then proceeded to pour a cup of tea for herself. As his mother rarely ever joined him for breakfast he was quite perplexed by her sudden appearance.

'Darling, you absolutely must tell me about the ball last night, I heard there was quite the scandal'

Ahh… there it was… she was interested in the gossip, deciding to humour her he gave in and relayed the story of last night to her, starting from the attendees, the subpar hor d'oeuvres and weak alcohol. As he droned on and on about inconsequential things such as Viktor's poor choice for a companion, Flint's dental surgery, Mrs. Mavis and her ghastly feathered scarf that had everyone wretching from the smell he noticed how agitated she was becoming and couldn't help but snigger inside. Only once she placed her tea cup down with more force than necessary did he decide to skip the prologue and move onto Hermione's appearance and the fallout. If she dared to crack one of her tea cups he knew that he would be blamed and then be sent on some horrid mission to find a replacement. His mother rarely disciplined him growing up but when she did she always made him correct his mistakes the muggle way to teach him that being a wizard was a privilege. He had no doubt that even at twenty five she would still send him out on a wild goose chase. Once he had fully relayed his story about Hermione, fiancé and child included he wasn't exactly expecting the reaction that he received. He was expecting outrage, disbelief at least. She actually seemed more shocked than anything else.

'She bought the child with her, you say?'

He swore he could see a faint smile touching her lips but didn't know what to make of it.

'Yes, his name is Gabriel'

Now there was no mistaking it, her smile had broadened and he was alarmed to say the least, his mother never smiled especially over children that she had never seen or heard of before. What was creeping him out the most was how she almost seemed_ pleased_, yet he never mentioned anything more than his name, she never even knew that he was her grandson.

'Did I ever tell you I had a brother?' She whispered faintly.

'No I suppose I didn't darling, it was all a very long time ago, my father had always wanted a son and finally, after three girls my mother fell pregnant. He was such a sweet boy, I have few memories of him being a child myself. I just remembered his shock of blond hair and watching him sleep, we were all so fascinated by him'

She seemed lost in her own world while she was recounting this story to him.

'What happened to him?'

'He died, when he was two, an awful accident, it ruined my father, we all felt a loss. When you're a child you never fully understand, one minute you're playing with a beautiful brother and the next… he's gone'

Somehow knowing where this was going he thought it best to ask what relevance this all had just to be sure, his mother started talking again and not wanting to interrupt this lapse in his mother's usually fortified exterior he kept silent and tried to comprehend her next words.

'It's been so many years since that happened but I never forgot him'

Brushing her hand against her son's cheek she smiled adoringly at him as he leaned his head into her palm.

'When you were born, all blond hair and silver eyes, well I always wanted to name you after him, but your father said that he didn't want you to be hindered by someone that you neither knew or would care for and I understood, which is why we called you Draco'

Removing her hand she went to stand and smoothed out the invisible wrinkles.

'I have only mentioned that story to one other person outside of our family Draco and so I dearly hope that you will do whatever you must to bring not only your son, but his mother home'

''That might be harder than you think mother'

'She is not married yet and if you're worried about your father don't be, all he is concerned with is an heir'

'I'm not talking about Alex being the problem'

'Ahh… your meaning your indiscretions' Not knowing what else to do he simply nodded his head in response.

'She never knew about them… I guess I've realized it's just time to settle down'

Her not knowing was probably the only thing going for the boy, it would be difficult for him to break up the little family she has created for herself if she did know all of his secrets.

'Why exactly did she leave'

' I'm still unsure, I figure she found out she was pregnant and wasn't aware of how serious I took us to be'

Not knowing what to say to that since he surely couldn't be so much of an imbecile to actually believe that 'serious' means unfaithfulness she stored it away to mull over at another time.

'Tell me Draco, did you ever love her'

'I cant even remember a time that I didnt'

'Then you must do whatever is necessary, starting with your drinking, she is a responsible young woman who I daresay will not condone alcohol of any sort around her son'

He scoffed following that, she cant be that strict on the boy if she allowed him to attend the Ministry Ball.

'As for your indiscretions, they must cease as of today'

Feeling the slight prickle going down his spine his face contorted into a mask of disbelief, disbelief that his own mother who had endured his own father's indiscretions would dare to lecture him.

'Do not presume to know the nature of your fathers and my relationship. There were times when something could have happened but it never did, I was always aware of his whereabouts and frankly I thought that Hermione put far too much faith in you the first time round. If I were you I would go after her with every intention of getting her back, if you wish to have a repeat of your last relationship then I'll give you one bit of advice, don't waste her time and move on, I'm sure she will still allow me to see Gabriel, I don't want you to think that you being together again will hinder my relationship with him in any way.'

Leaving him with that reprimand she turned and left the way she came, now even his mother was against him. Going inside and into his office he flooed through to the Ministry.

First order of business, speaking to Krum about Hermione's whereabouts.

________________________________________

Seated out on the balcony area of Le Chat Rouge, Hermione and Luna were busy catching up while Gabriel was busy looking at the live fish, wherever there was a tank he would be there, Hermione dreaded the day she would have to tell him where the fish _actually _end up. The day was warm but definitely starting to change to a chillier climate. It was one of the things that Hermione missed most about England, America was nice but the weather was never as discernible as here. She supposed it was because she had lived here whilst growing up. Many people always associated certain smells and experiences of childhood with later life. She remembered taking Gabriel to a park and picking up a certain woodsy sweet scent that had her mind having flashes of elementary school. They had spent most of their time talking about Alex, Luna had met him quite a few times during visits but she still wasn't sure of him. He was just so perfect. It was one of the reasons why she had liked Hermione and Draco together. Both were passionate about their lives and each other. Because she was such an avid supporter of Draco it did manage to break her heart just a bit when she found out the extent of Draco's cheating and she too had swept it aside at first, Hermione and he had something so special she thought that they could work it out but once Hermione made her decision she knew that she would stand by it.

That's not to say that her and Draco hadn't remained friends. They were both not included in the 'Golden Trio' and definitely excluded from the 'Awesome Foursome' that Ginny had once tried to brand about, neither had many close friends so it was natural for them to lean on each other, today was not meant to be that day. Just as the three of them finished dessert Luna's casual scan of the restaurant picked up a sight that had her jaw dropping. Draco Malfoy… talking to the maître d' as though they were old friends and surreptitiously scanning the restaurant, one look at Hermione and she could tell that by her own expression she knew exactly who had walked in. The worst of it was how his arm was snugly fit around some tramp that she would bet a million galleons of Malfoys fortune that he didn't know her name. It wasn't even the one that she had seen him with last night, honestly… it was just past one in the afternoon and not only did he pick one up last night, he had another one today. All in the span of twelve hours. As he spotted them she could see him point them out to the maître d' who quickly followed after them with Menu's.

'Fancy seeing you two here, Merlin, it feels like it's been years' dramatically perusing them with keen eyes he then locked his gaze onto Hermione and smiled indulgently her way, she kept her gaze on Luna. After getting nothing but Luna's greeting and skeptical look he decided it was best to drag in Candy.

'I'd like you to meet Candy, I was walking out of the Ministry and the poor dear lost her way so I invited her to lunch'

The woman both exchanged a look.

'How fortunate for her Draco' Luna quipped.

'Quite' he added.

The girl, who after looking around herself for a minute finally realized that she was being addressed said 'Oh, my names not Candy, it's Brandy'

Hermione's tight smile brightened. In a rather condescending way Draco thought.

'Of course it is, do you attend Hogwarts Brandy?'

Draco smirked, this was going as planned, Hermione was riled and he had a hot date to show off, pftt Hogwarts? What kind of question was _that_. Brandy must be at least a few years out. Her perky voice piped up.

'Not really, I mean, my final year was last year but I still have to go back for a couple of terms'

Nearly spitting out his cranberry juice at that answer his face started growing redder by the second. Great, not only an eighteen year old but a dumb one to boot. He hazarded a glance in Hermione's direction to see her shuddering as though she was trying to hold something in. He started getting mad at being the laughing stock when an excited 'mama' rang through the restaurant. Hermione was then covered by a blue sweater and jean clad child who was talking a mile a minute. She kept her smile plastered on her face but he knew that she was uncomfortable.

'Mama, it's 1.30… see… my watch is beeping which means we have half an hour to get to dad's work… come on we have to go… come on come on'

Hermione started speaking sternly to the boy and lecturing him on proper behavior which reminded him eerily of Narcissa. Now sulking on the chair and embarrassed about being told off, Hermione merely told him to start behaving and proceeded to make her excuses to Luna. The feeling he was experiencing was strange, he had only found out his son's existence last night yet only now did he start to actually wonder about him. Up close he was more real to him and he started to take in his appearance, he was small still, hair slicked back much as his own was as a child Grey eyes that matched his own and that he knew would lure many a girl in, starting with Narcissa. Soft cheeks and slight chin as most small children. He was a replica of himself in most ways, only the face shape was Hermione's, the thoughtful expression. He was enchanting really. Feeling lost while looking at him he quickly looked away but not before catching Hermione's eyes which were curious. Five years he had gone without Hermione and why… a stupid argument that meant nothing. Now his son was calling another man 'dad' Merlin, he was probably given that stupid watch by him. This boy sitting opposite him was his child, his child with Hermione, no words could describe what he was feeling. By instinct he leant forward in his seat and made to reach across the table to touch him but Hermione's hand stilled him. Her face was murderous but she was clearly trying to reign in her anger.

'NO..not today' she said firmly

'He is my… '

'Not here' retracting his hand his eyes met hers and promised retribution for a rebuke of this kind.

Gabriel's face was impassive for the most part but did hold a hint of fear and curiosity.

Standing from her seat she crouched next to Gabriel and proceeded to put his jacket on.

'At least introduce us Granger, It's been a long time'

Feeling slightly harassed but knowing he had some rights she decided to do as he said, but not because he said it, only because it would be rude not to.

'Gabriel, I would like you to meet a friend of mine, Draco Malfoy, we went to Hogwarts together'

He sneered 'Just a friend Granger'

'Barely that' she muttered.

Walking to the other side of the table he crouched in front of the child, he could see Hermione becoming more agitated but he needed this. Putting his hand out in front of him he waited for Gabriel to grasp it, after a hesitant few seconds he shook his hand. Inquisitive looks were exchanged and then Draco stood.

'It was a pleasure to meet you Gabriel'

'My mama and papa call me Gabe, if you would like, you can too' he shrugged.

'Maybe someday' he looked wistful as Hermione said her goodbyes to Luna and then inched her way around him. She was just as intoxicating as last night. Looking around and finding Brandy chatting up one of the waiters he slumped down into one of the empty chairs and noticed Luna looking at him with such pity it actually made him feel worse.

'What exactly were you trying to do here'

He snickered at his ill conceived plan.

'Thought I would show her what she's missing, make her jealous' nonchalant shrug as though his plan didn't take him all morning to execute only to be annihilated in ten minutes.

'Oh Draco, why would you think that that would make her jealous, she's beyond petty jealousies, she's now indifferent to who your with' She didn't want to be harsh but she was quite curious about this.

'Please, the girl tried to scratch Pansy Parkinson in the prefects bathroom because she had been relaying an old story of one of our encounters, she can't have changed that much' He had been wondering that very same thing but during his two brief visits with Hermione she seemed to be the same.

'Well, the _woman _is now sick of your womanizing ways' Luna said lightly.

Feeling like he was being caught but knowing that that was impossible he decided to keep the lie going.

'What do you mean? I never cheated on her'

Lunas brow furrowed and it actually became worrying to him. Leaning forward so as not to attract any other patrons she asked him something that she now feels she should have asked years ago.

'Draco, why do you think Hermione left'

Suddenly unsure of himself he told her about their brief argument and her irrational behavior. Leaning back in her seat she couldn't keep the incredulous look off her face. All this time and he thought that she wouldn't know. When Hermione had told her of last night's encounter she thought it strange behavior since she had always wondered about his inability to find her, now it was perfectly clear. He hadn't known that he was in the wrong which made him resentful and lazy. Well she will just have to set the record straight.

'Draco… Hermione knows'

'Knows what exactly'

He took a cold fry and popped it in his mouth. Luna was back to the pity look and really, the love of his life had run away, had his child, kept him from him and now he was calling some yankee 'dad' and she thought that she could really top that?

'About Ginny Weasley' hearing that name he stopped cold.

'She told Hermione about it before she left, that's _why_ she left Draco'

Closing his eyes he couldn't help the feeling of dread… how could he possibly get her back now.

**So... another chapter... sorry about grammar issues... just so tired... bare with me and once I finish I swear I'll print it out and correct it all.**


	5. Underhanded Plans

**Disclaimer - Dont own anything relating to the Harry Potter verse, just my perverse manipulation of it**

Storming back to the Manor he could not believe that little bitch.

'_Oh Draco don't worry, I won't say a thing Draco' _So reassuring and comforting when all along she was wanting to stab him in the back. '_Things have been rough, I know, Hermione's told me all about it'_ Making him believe that Hermione had lost so much faith in him that she had to talk to the youngest Weasley about their problems. They had been friends sure but more in the 'oh what should I wear this weekend' type of way.

He was so stupid to have believed her, Ginny Weasley… fuck. She had played him well now that he was bothering to go over their time together. He had never approached _her_, it was always _her_ coming on to him and she had been after him for months but he had just passed it off at harmless flirting. He would have never had taken it further however one evening they had found themselves always nudging and bumping into each other and once you find yourself in a darkened hallway and someone pressing up against you there's really no mistaking what could happen and he just went with it.

How could he have been so blind? Had he not been brought up to detect lies and treachery in others? No wonder Hermione left, if she had been cheating on him with a friend he would have destroyed whoever had dared to touch her, he couldn't even imagine what punishment he would have dealt out to her.

He had many fantasies of finding her when she first left. Many started with him travelling to some foreign place, he would be strolling down a waterfront setting taking in the sun when a melodious laugh that he would be able to place anywhere would reach his ears and he would know that she was near.

After a few cursory glances he would come across her in a summer dress and talking to the a local stall owner, he would then approach her and say something like 'fancy seeing you here' her eyes would widen and then the rest would fall into place and she would love him as he loved her. They would elope and marry at some island resort and he would get her pregnant with brown haired boys and little blonde girls that would have their mothers heart shaped faces and expressions.

The reality was that she was back, had had five years to get over him and move on with Captain America and a son, and not _their_ son... _his_ son_. _

He didnt know which was worse, her having a child with someone else or _his_ own child calling someone else _dad.._. oh no... it was _papa._ The memory made him sick.

Finally turning down the hallway that his room was located on he pulled out his wand and flicked his wrist with such force to open the door that it very nearly came off its hinges. Slamming the door after he entered he was sure that his parents were by now well aware that he was back but he really didn't care at the moment. He made his way towards a side table and clutched at it with one hand so hard that his knuckles were turning white. He desperately wanted to throw the table against the wall but he was going to have to change his ways and that meant not giving into every single irrational urge he had. Though he hardly thought that what he was feeling was by any means irrational.

He squeezed his eyes shut trying to shut out the pain that was steadily getting worse and worse.

'_Come on Draco, it's okay, I know you and Hermione are having your problems' She smelled too sweet for his liking but it wasn't the smell that was getting to him. Here she was, Ron Weasleys little sister practically dry humping him in the hallway while half her family were in the next room. For a moment he was a bit taken aback by her mentioning Hermione but he pushed that out of his head. 'Anyway…' she whispered against his neck 'you're drunk… I'm drunk' he doubted she was as drunk as she was making herself out to be but who was he to judge 'so let's just do stupid drunken things together' she smiled coyly and it took less than a minute to have her skirt hitched up, legs around his waist and pressing into her. _

_Afterwards they stood there awkwardly, Draco not quite believing what had just transpired, he leant against the wall and watched as the Weaslette righted herself. He would have to be more watchful of her in the future. As far as he knew, Hermione was one of her most loyal friends._

As he paced trying to sort through his thoughts he stopped by the window and took in the view of the rose garden whilst desperately trying to keep his eyes from watering. Draco Malfoy rarely cried, he could probably count how many times on one hand but now he was so full of rage he didn't know how to handle it. He thought back on the times when he and Hermione were happy.

_After a long day in muggle London Hermione had reluctantly agreed to accompany him back to the Manor. He knew it was difficult for her since his parents hadn't openly declared war on their relationship. _

_Everyone was still playing nice. _

_They were cunning in that respect, both had managed to be civil in their disapproval by limiting their insinuations of the predictable demise of their relationship to four comments a week each. Non threatening comments were made, how they should _**_both_**_ leave their options open. How nice it must be to be so young with so _**_many_**_ opportunities. To Draco, their restraint was a victory in itself. _

_His parents were old school and as many families have found out, all it takes is time. Time was what he and Hermione had._

_Uncomfortable was the understatement of the century when it came to the levels of quiet resentment that his father held for Hermione but as he had found out as of late, Hermione Granger was in this for the long haul and if enduring weekly dinners at his parents behest in relative civility expedited the inevitability of them realizing just how serious their son was then so be it. _

_Hermione had made herself comfortable on the divan soon after their arrival and was completely oblivious to the look he was giving her. She was one of the most beautiful creatures he had ever laid eyes on. He would never delude himself to think she was the most beautiful woman in the world but if there was one thing that she had over those other woman was how much beauty he saw in her. She was so innocent and sweet, yet had the tongue of a viper. She rolled her neck and gave him a thoughtful look. _

'Y_ou know… it's rather tragic'_

_Coming closer to her and making himself comfortable on the divan which really had no right to be classed as a couch or sofa of any sort. It was entirely too small to seat two people in any manner that was dignified and comfortable so he opted to sit closer to her and pull her legs over his._

'_What's tragic dear' a term of endearment that he knew she despised._

_Snorting softly she rolled her eyes then leant forward and gently held his chin so he would face her._

_'How much you adore me'_

_His eyebrow quirked. 'Only adore you?'_

'_Maybe more' She conceded, Hermione shuffled herself further down the seat so that her head was no longer on the arm and was now resting on the cushion, which in turn made him lean over her more and facing her. _

'_Just maybe' she whispered in the most insecure voice he had ever heard her use. One of the things he loved about her was how she was so strong and stable in most situations but when it came to _**_them_**_, her vulnerabilities would show and he was gratified to know that he was the only one that could put her mind at ease._

'_Maybe definitely'_

_A smile broke through on her face, his heart sped up and he knew in that moment that the joy he felt at seeing her smile was evidence enough that this was the woman he was going to marry. _

_He took a cursory look down her body which was followed by the fingertips of his hand trailing from her hip over her stomach and then going back to rest on her hip again and slipping underneath her blouse to touch the slip of skin there. He bit his lip and looked up at her mocking expression. He had known for quite some time how deep his affections truly went for Granger but he had never felt the need to express them to her. When words of that nature were spoken it was very difficult to take them back and even harder to deny. _

_After a successful lunch with a couple of his school friends and the inevitability of her being politely accepted by his parents he felt it only proper to verbalise something that he had thought was fairly obvious. Stilling his hands and looking back up he cupped the side of her face. _

_'Definitely, your all I've ever wanted'_

_A coy smile was given and she gave him a chaste kiss that perfectly complimented the moment._

_'I love you too'_

That was a few months into their relationship, when there was hope, for him, for them. Feeling the anger from earlier subside he walked into the adjoining room where his office was. He rarely used it since it was set up for when he took over the family business however since his father was still walking around the need for it was greatly reduced and it was merely someplace to drink or to converse with Blaise and Krum every so often.

He took some parchment from the third drawer and wrote a quick note to the family attorney Warrick that he needed to see him at his earliest convenience. Next order of business was a quick letter to Krum telling him exactly what he had planned, he thought it best to give him fair warning and he would follow it up with an explanation when he managed to see him next. Calling Twitter he gave the house elf instructions to send those two letters to the concerned parties immediately.

Making his way over to the fireplace he beckoned Finnegan by floo and waited a few minutes till he managed to end the meeting that he was in. He summoned Twitter again and instructed him to bring coffee for two, he needed a clear head and wasn't sure how long this meeting would take.

During his wait he shuffled through the Prophet and came across an article on Hermione. A 'Life' piece as it was, chronicling in short what she had been up to in America. Nothing of interest as usual just the same drivel that she had fed everyone. The fireplace came to life and he could see Seamus step through the green flames whilst quickly dusting himself off. He didn't know why it was but with experience for most wizards they would manage to come through the grate without having to perpetually brush themselves, with his experience with Finnegan though he always managed to be dusting and leaving the excess on his carpets. Catching himself mid thought he was slightly disgusted with himself for even concerning himself with such mundane things as dust on his carpet however as Seamus had now righted himself he thought it best to worry about his obsessive compulsive disorders at a more appropriate time. He gestured for Seamus to sit and pushed the paper with the picture of Hermione facing up into Seamus' hands while sitting opposite.

Twitter apparated back into the room with the coffee and went about serving while Seamus read.

'Look, I don't know what to tell you Malfoy but if you want me digging up things on Hermione then let me tell you now, it's a fool's errand, you won't find anything. The Bahamas was great but I don't fancy the idea of being knocked out and planted there again anytime soon. I actually like being conscious and having my memories. '

Reclining in his chair and tasting the bitterness of the coffee Draco directed his glance towards the fireplace while Seamus picked up his cup.

'Coffee Malfoy? I wasn't even aware this house even had dry beverages.'

'Today is a new day Finnegan and if I hope to achieve what it is that I want then things have to change.'

Scoffing Finnegan once again glanced at the picture of Hermione and her family.

'She's taken Malfoy, and you should know better than anyone that Hermione wont leave him, not with a child involved.'

'The child is mine'

If Seamus was surprised he hid it well.

'Do you have solid proof?'

'Other than the fact that he's a miniature version of me? No, but give me time and I will'

Not wanting to get caught up in Hermione Granger's business Seamus was looking for a quick escape strategy. Malfoy had given him quite a bit of business over the years but he wasn't sure he was quite cut out to be snooping around in Hermione Granger's business.

Trying to look for her while she was away was one thing but to be looking into her affairs while she was in the country, the same city no less was quite another. He was also pretty sure that even though they weren't in school, the Gryffindor code was still in effect.

'Look, I'm sorry Malfoy, I don't know what to say but I'm not going to…'

Leaning forward in his seat Draco cut him off.

'I need information on Alexander de Lioncourt and I'll make it worth your while'

I'm sorry Malf…'

'Do this for me and I'll double your fee'

'My services on this case aren't for sale'

Seamus made to stand but Draco beat him to it. He didnt want to do this, Seamus had been fairly loyal so far and was one of the only Gryffindor's he could stand but his needs had to be met and no one was fit for this.

'I know things Finnegan… things that would have your wife cursing the day you were born… she's pregnant isn't she'

Seamus felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

Patting Seamus on the back Draco made his way back to his desk and pulled out an envelope from the top drawer.

'Don't worry Seamus, Lillian will never have to know, but as you've made mistakes, so have I and it's unfortunate how we find ourselves in these positions however, what can you do.'

His flippant remark was met with silence and Draco couldn't help but let an ironic chuckle seep through his usually stony exterior. Taking the envelope he pushed it into Seamus chest till he could do nothing but accept it.

'I need information and you're the only one who can get it for me.'

Walking back to his desk n a clear tone of dismissal he chanced one more look at Finnegan who only now seemed to be moving and collecting the Prophet.

'I expect a full report by the end of the week.'

Seamus looked up at Draco with a concerned look.

'Why me Malfoy, you could have hired anyone'

'Because you know what it would be like to lose someone and I need someone who would do anything to keep certain… aspects of their lives hidden… to make sure that they are as motivated and focused on this job as they can be.'

With that, Seamus left his office and was for the third time in his life wishing he had never met Draco Malfoy.

----------------------------

Krum had spent the whole day going over his family assets'; making sure everything was in order. He had a job at the Ministry but it was more for show than anything. Many wondered why he even bothered to work there since he was more of a poster boy than anything else but the truth was something that no one would have suspected.

He liked the company.

Krum had spent most of his life in Bulgaria so when he moved to England, he knew next to no one. He had his Quidditch games and training but that was only during the season so he found himself with quite a lot of spare time and absolutely nothing to do. That was easily remedied by Hermione Granger who found him some menial job in the Ministry, small enough to relax him yet big enough for him to not be overlooked. In exchange, he was around people all day. He didnt necessarily have to talk to them but it was better than beng alone.

It was with this small thought of appreciation for Hermione that he had received an owl from none other than Draco Malfoy. Just another friend that Hermione had introduced him to. Opening the letter he quickly perused the contents and sighed heavily. He had wondered how quickly Draco would react and knew that the fallout would not be pretty.

It was with a heavy sigh that he noticed someone standing in the doorway.

Eyeing him in a belligerent manner he broke eye contact and started putting his files away.

'Draco, to what do I owe this... visit'

Draco walked towards Krums desk and he could tell that he was somewhat angered by the letter that was lying on the desk in front of him. He knew that his actions would garner a negative reaction but he still felt safe in knowing that he was doing the right thing.

'You have to help me get her back'

Krum assessed him standing there

'Do you want her, or Gabriel'

Without hesitating

'Both'

Even though he knew that Draco was sincere he couldn't help but resist somewhat. Hermione seemed to be happy. More than happy in fact so who was he to mess things up for her. At the same time though, Draco for all his flaws didnt deserve to have his son taken away from him.

He couldnt help but think that if he said yes to Draco, somewhere down the line he and Hermione would not be as good as they were. Even after all these years their bond was still strong and he didnt even realise how much he missed her till he saw her again. Sighing he looked at Draco while sitting back in his chair.

'I'll help but mark my words, if it becomes too much, that is it, I don't want her to start running again'

Nodding his head Draco made to sit in the chair across from Krum

'If it makes any difference, I love her'

'Believe me, that's the only reason why I'm helping'

With that the two friends flooed to the Malfoy attorneys offices to lay out the groundwork.

It was as he was leaving Warricks office that Draco started thinking about his next steps. Everything was in order and hopefully by the end of the week everything would be cleared up.

That only left one thing that needed his immediate attention. Ginny Weasley.

**Sorry for mistakes and lateness but it's kind of the first time I've had spare so I figured why not write. **


	6. A Letter Received

**Don't own anything relating to Harry Potter, I just want to manipulate it a little with absolutely no profits being gained. **

-------

It had been one week exactly since he had spoken to Hermione at le Chat Rouge.

Spoken being the key word in that sentence since technically he _had_ seen her. Had seen her _three_ times in fact. None of those times did she ever bother to come over and say hello, in fact two of those times she had actually turned in the opposite direction and rushed off and having Gabriel struggle to keep up with her hurried steps.

He would allow her the last sightings slight against him since that time _she_ hadn't seen him. At least it didn't appear that way. If she had and was then still capable in putting on that little display which had played itself out in Florean Fortescues old Ice Cream Parlor, he would have to admit she had changed.

And not to his liking.

No matter how many times he thought it over though he just didn't want to believe it. Even after her keeping his child from him and being completely aware of all the things she was capable of he still didn't want to believe that she could be so deliberately hurtful.

At least to him. Stupid, he knew.

It had been on Thursday when he had found himself walking down Diagon Alley with a list of errands that his mother had sent him out of the Manor to attend to. He had heard a bell ring and when he looked up he could see her hair slip through the closing door. She had looked tired, clutching her hand bag and trying to remove her jacket while juggling loose files and a book in the other next to her handbag. Really, nothing had changed since Hogwarts. Put her in a uniform and everyone would still think she was in school with the amount of unnecessary work and 'light reading' she lugged around with her.

His first instinct was to go in and help her with her things. He could use an ice cream and a break from the tedious to do list, besides it seemed like a good time to talk to her about what needed to happen in regards to Gabriel and then later them. He didn't want to come across as being too forceful but he knew that if he just sat her down and reasoned with her then they could come to some arrangement.

He had yet to speak with his parents about his predicament however he was sure that his mother had already informed his father. He had aged so much over the past few years that he could barely stand to be in the same room with him. Whenever he was they rarely talked. Gone was the formidable figure of Lucius Malfoy who with one well pointed glare could silence a room full of people. In his place was a man he no longer knew. He didn't even know if he wanted to.

The distance at first was because of Hermione. After she had left him his father had instantly reverted from being in reluctant support of them to being openly relieved and going so far as to start setting him up with anything that walked. When the relationships went further than a month he would be worse than a giddy schoolgirl but as soon as the engagements had ended he would become even more determined in his quest. After the first five failed relationships Draco's sexuality had come into question. His father had seen nothing wrong with any of the prospective partners. His father was a pragmatist if nothing else and all he had asked of Draco was to provide him with an heir, then he would be free to do whatever he pleased. The whole idea made his stomach turn.

A year passed before his father reluctantly gave up, conceded defeat and now they rarely spoke. Draco knew that deep down Lucius just wanted to see Draco happy but Draco could honestly say he had never wanted a wife and children before Hermione and not once after. Until now.

Over the past few years blood loyalties had become less important, since most pure blooded families were Death Eaters. Aging families had found a need for new unblemished blood that didn't hold the taint of 'Death Eater.

Besides, it only took the one incident of a couple of betrothed Hogwarts students waking up the morning after their wedding night to discover that their families who had organized said union had been lying about their families ties. Quickly realizing that they weren't as distantly related as they preferred, it made other offspring of 'marriageable' age became more wary and less than enthused about forming bonds with any pure bloods from the same country. Half bloods were becoming more acceptable since no one was too keen on finding out after the wedding night that they were actually first cousins.

Purity could take a back seat to survival and honour..

It was as he was pondering this that he focused again and noticed Hermione gesturing to someone and smiling, on closer inspection he saw a man stand and his contemplative mood was once again replaced with an anger that he hadn't felt himself capable of since her initial departure.

He had yet to see his son but he knew he was there.

Hermione wouldn't have what you would call a 'sweet tooth'. She liked candy and sweet things as much as the next person but only when the mood struck her and only then she would binge for a full day. She never did anything by halves and eating sweet things was one of those things which is why he knew she wouldn't be walking into an Ice Cream Parlor without a different reason.

The man leant over the table and had pulled Hermione towards him for a chaste kiss on the lips. She laughed at something he had said and then he noticed her bend down, on standing again he saw Gabriel in her arms, excitedly talking about whatever had him so enamoured and that same tug of loss had now replaced his anger from seeing Alex and Hermione. There was his family and he could do nothing about it.

He couldn't go in there without causing a scene and after the first two encounters with Hermione that week he was slowly coming to the conclusion that she wasn't going to do anything about their situation.

For all intents and purposes he would wager that she didn't even see a 'situation'. Well… he was not one to lie down and just take it, she knew, she must have known that he wouldn't accept this, so with that in mind he went on his way and once he returned to the Manor that evening he owled his lawyer to speed up the process. If there was one thing that everyone knew about the Malfoy heir, was how little patience he possessed.

-------------

The morning had been like any other, Ginny Weasley had woken up in her apartment, rolled over and given her pseudo partner a feather light kiss on the lips promising to make it back as early as she could that afternoon since they had plans to visit his mother in muggle London for dinner . She began her morning routine just like any other day and before she popped out of the door to walk to work she wrote a quick note to Lee reminding him to take the rubbish out when he left.

All in all it was a good morning.

The morning went bad once she arrived at work.

Actually if she was being precise then she would say half nine in the morning since that was when her father, who had never taken a sick day and had never once been late walked through the office door with a slightly perplexed expression on his face. Not wanting to antagonize him so early in the morning she had rushed off and dutifully made her father his tea just as he liked it with just a drop of milk and half a teaspoon of sugar. As she had passed the steaming cup to him he had whispered a thank you and then proceeded to sit down in the Open desk before him. He had an office of his own and the Open desk was basically only ever used when there was some disgruntled soul being shoved out of his office for a day or two due to 'renovations' when it actuality it meant 'office inspection' and the so called 'undesirables' of a Department were momentarily reassigned till the check was over.

This was the reason why Ginny was leaning over her desk trying to look busy and surreptitiously glancing at her father.

This sort of behavior was just not like him. After five minutes of nervous quill taps against her desk, she couldn't hold out any longer.

'Dad'

He glanced up and his eyes became more focused. Feeling braver she ventured on.

'Is there something wrong? You seem out of sorts' Biting her lip, a nervous habit that she hadn't been able to kick she made to stand up but he signaled for her to keep sitting so she obliged. His eyebrows rose somewhat and then his face broke out into a wry grin and he seemed to be coming to his senses.

'Wrong? No no' He let out a chuckle and seemed to be thinking of his next words.

'Now I don't want you to worry dear but I've just been in a meeting with Kingsley' Taking an interest she perked up. After He Who Must Not Be Nameds defeat Kingsley was one of the few remaining Aurors that were capable of standing for the post of being the Minister of Magic. Since his connections and popular favour outnumbered the other candidates he had been doing quite well since being chosen for the position. The only flaws he seemed to have was believing in the age old adage 'the end justifies the means' but he thought through all his decisions so she couldn't really find fault.

'Oh, how is he?'

Standing up and walking towards the filing cabinet he started flicking through the top drawer.

'He's well' Arthur moved back to the desk and started pulling paper from the file he had retrieved.

'Actually, we did end up discussing some important business. It seems your brother Percy is in need of a transfer and Kingsley thought that this office would be a good change of pace for him.'

She was somewhat taken aback by that, Percy had shown very little interest in this office; even growing up he had more of an affinity with Law and Governance. Put simply he was never curious enough to be working in the Detection and Confiscation of Counterfeit Defensive Spells and Protective Objects office. He just hadn't had the time for rule breakers which is why a transfer was odd.

Nodding slowly she mulled over this information.

'Okay… but what exactly is he going to be doing here, there aren't as many call outs anymore and the paperwork is all up to date. There really isn't a need for someone else at the moment.'

She could see that her father was reverting back to how he was when he first walked in so she decided to mollify him somewhat.

'You know, maybe when Hogwarts lets out there will be more work then so in a month or so he can transfer, I'm sure it's not urgent.'

Arthur finally looked up and she could only describe his face as a grimace.

'Ginny, Percy will be here in two hours. The whole walk down here from Kingsleys office I've been trying to think of a suitable way to word this but I guess it can't be helped and I ask for your consideration and understanding.'

That same feeling that she experienced a week prior slowly crept its way up her spine.

'Kingsley suggested that maybe you would like a change of pace yourself. You've really only been working in this office and if you're going to be staying a Ministry employee then you have to venture out into other Departments. Especially as you will one day be moving higher than an assistant to whoever is the Head of the Department.'

Arthur nodded sagely and she could picture him sitting with Kingsley and having this exact same conversation.

'So I'm being moved' To say she was flabbergasted by these turn of events would be understating the obvious.

'Yes and I hope you find it a good change for you, it's a different pace, I'll grant you that but you need the experience and Percy needs to relax and recharge himself a bit.'

Sighing slightly she rolled her eyes and leant back in her chair. How is it that at 24 she was somehow still seen as the baby that could be moved from room to room so that others could get their sleep.

'Which Department will I be transferring too'

At this Arthurs face took on a pinkish hue.

'I don't want you to be getting any bad ideas, I know it's not as active as some but it's still a working Department that needs employees just like any other.'

Becoming impatient she made a circular gesture to her father prompting him to hurry it up. From that sentence alone she could tell she wouldn't be in favour of it. Coughing slightly, the first time he said it she actually had to lean forward. Seeing that she hadn't understood he took his hand away from his mouth.

'The Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, more specifically the Centaur Liaison Office'

Her eyebrows rose and she was in shock, she was expecting to be some underling in the Department of Magical Games and Sports.

Seeing her expression Arthur quickly started to reassure her.

'Now, I know what they say but it's really not true, plenty of people are sent there and they still have jobs.'

Miffed her voice raised and was reminiscent of her post Harry screech.

'Yeah, _**Else**_where… not here at the Ministry, that's the dumping ground. It's a running joke in the Ministry'

'Now Ginny let's not be too dramatic, you'll be able to get a good handle on the Department and learn the ropes.'

'Learn the ropes of what exactly, how many ways to kill myself? Because that's all there is to do there, two weeks tops I'll receive a letter saying that the Department isn't in need of a full time position and that the Ministry would be only too happy to write a recommendation for any future endeavours'

Arthur took the rant of his daughter like he had always done and knew that it was best to wait till she finished. After five minutes she finally calmed down enough for him to speak again.

'Ginny… the decision has been made and in regards to your job security you need not worry about that because I have it on strict assurance from Kingsley that after a month we will reassess and see where we are at.'

Ginny slumped down into her seat and still tried to process all of this. She had half a mind to go speak to Kingsley herself but thought better off it. She might not have been so angry if her own father seemed to be plotting against her but that wasn't to be helped. Seriously? Out of all the Magical Beasts she got dumped with Centaurs? She wasn't even sure if there were any centaurs that had ever stepped into the Ministry, let alone any 'Liaison' officers actually having any success in finding a centaur let alone opening up any form of communication between them.

Firenze was a different case indeed and she didn't think he had ever bothered with those matters. Helping humans was fine with him but such tedious practices were just unacceptable.

Looking up at her father who was moving things around again she felt more than _knew _she was dismissed and this conversation was over. Sighing once more she walked out of the office in search of a box for her belongings.

------------

So far that morning Hermione had managed to accomplish over half of her to do list for the day. After dropping off Gabriel at her parents she had run the usual errands.

Grocery shopping, check.

Send out the invitations for her parents 30th Anniversary party, check.

Pick up gift for said party, check.

Organise Gabriels care roster for the week, check.

Remind herself that Draco's silence was not a concern, check.

Okay, she'll concede that last one was only a partial check since she did think of it which led her to think of it as a concern but up until twenty seconds ago it had been a full blown check.

Now she was at home with the task of cleaning. If you were to ask anyone from her Hogwarts days if Hermione would be living in domestic bliss and enjoying it they would have laughed in your face. The words 'Hermione' and 'domestic bliss' just didn't compute however as this day illustrated… they would have all been wrong.

While folding the weeks laundry she thought about how her and Alex had first moved in together. It had been a big step for her but one that she had welcomed. She had gone through all the appropriate steps with Gabriel's wellbeing being foremost on her mind. Gradually introducing Alex to him, once they had bonded he wasn't opposed to Alex moving in at all which she had thought would cause a problem. She had thought that some of the big issues was going to be whether or not Alex would see fit to dole out punishments to Gabe. It was an irrational thought to have but one she had nonetheless and that was that Alex wasn't Gabriels father no matter how unfair that statement was.

She allowed herself that considering it was the only time when she actually considered Draco his father.

Of course she had nothing to worry about when it came to disciplining Gabriel, the only times where Gabe ever stepped out of line was his inclination towards making fun of any little girls that they managed to walk by but even during those instances Alex refrained from making a comment and just let her deal with it. If she was to be completely honest then his complacency was probably put down to not wanting to be the bad guy to Gabe.

If Gabe had inherited anything from his father then his inability to let something go would be one of them. Gabe remembered and rarely forgave. At first she was worried about how that would affect his social skills but instead he seemed more self assured because of it and he may not have had plenty of friends growing up, the ones he did have were the cream of the crop.

She knew it was one of the things that he missed about America but she had promised him a trip back within the first year so hopefully he wouldn't brood too much.

If there was a problem with moving in with Alex it would be his total lack of cleaning skills. He was a spot check type of guy, couches being clear of clothes was good enough for him whereas Hermione was the type to take the cushions off and vacuum to get all of the dust and whatever else that may have wormed it's way in between the cushions.

After being satisfied with completing that task she would follow it up with a freshener spray to give the room a fresh citrus or lavender scent. The whole exercise reminded her of when she was younger.

Saturday's were always her and her mums.

Her father would leave early in the morning with her uncle and would spend the day either fishing or golfing so long as the weather was permitting. Her mother Angela would let her sleep in till nine then they would both get ready and walk around the corner to a local café. She would alternate between blueberry pancakes with maple and cream, or she would order the eggs benedict and share it with her mother.

Her mother would always order the same, skim milk half strength cappuccino, and an oat bran muffin. When she asked her mother why she never just ordered a skim milk latte, she would say that she hated being asked glass or bowl which is why she would settle for the cappuccino cup. The answer always made her smile because from that she knew how alike her and her mother were. It was a comforting thought.

After their breakfast they would walk back home and clean the whole house. The linen was changed and put out to wash, clothes for the week were folded and ironed, and floors were mopped and vacuumed along with all the indoor plants being dusted.

She felt she could talk about anything during their Saturdays, her thoughts would ease and she would fall into a slow rhythm that would help her open up to her mother.

It was during one of those Saturdays that she had first told her mother about Krum, her mother was surprised at the age difference but duly accepted it. Sometime later Angela also accepted Hermione's excuses of why it wouldn't work out with the boy who she had fancied herself in love with. It was a Saturday again when she was told of how her arch enemy was just misunderstood, another Saturday where her 'arch enemy' gained the name Draco, it was three more Saturdays after that where Hermione had mentioned that Draco was talking of a girl he was interested in. It was obvious then but to Angela just which girl it was yet Hermione had remained oblivious. A years worth of Saturdays had gone by where she appeared at her parents place with the talk of marriage, only to arrive back on their doorstep months later telling them of her predicament and how it was best for her to leave.

It had been a lot for them to take in but like everything else in her life they had taken it with as much understanding as they could and had faith in her decision with the promise for her to contact them as soon as she was settled.

Hermione was just finishing the folding at this point when she overheard the tapping at the window, going over and unsnapping the lock to open it a common brown speckled owl flew in with a hoot and dropped a letter on the table. She had not been expecting any correspondence and she didn't recognize the owl but she duly opened the proffered letter addressed to her and the owl made its way back out the window without even waiting for a treat.

She opened the parchment with nervous fingers and started reading the first few lines. Her knees felt like they would give out any second and her knuckles clutched at the letter for dear life. How could he even think to do this to her, didn't he understand that she just needed time.

Screwing up the letter she ran upstairs to grab her coat and purse, there was no way in hell he was going to pull this on her.

----------------

She was making her way down to her new office when she spotted Baise Zabini walking towards her. He seemed distracted and she hoped he stayed that way, ever since the Leaky Cauldron New Years party three years prior he always wore an unseemly smirk while around her. Luck, unfortunately, just wasn't on her side. A Cheshire cat grin spread across his face and it really should be a crime to be that good looking and be a total tosser.

'Well well well, if it isn't little Red'

It really wasn't her day.

'Go fuck yourself Zabini'

'Tut tut, language language'

Trying to ignore him she shouldered her bag and lifted her box higher in her arms to give him the clear impression that she was walking away. Still with a smirk in place he turned around and started following her.

'Moving offices?'

'Gee, what gave it away'

'Hmm… Beast Division is it?'

Slowing down she wondered how he knew. She was just about to ask him that very question when he beat her to it.

'Think Red, who hates you enough to get you sent to the Centaur office?'

'What the hell are you talking about Zabini.'

He just stood there staring at her willing her to piece together whatever little riddle he had just given her, after a minute passed, his face showed disappointment and he looked to the side and rolled his eyes.

'You really are as dense as your brother'

Picking up the apple that was lying on top of her papers that she _had_ been saving for later once she finished setting up her desk she glared at him.

'Look, if all your going to do is talk in riddles then would you kindly leave me alone.'

He grabbed her arm and once again had that grim look on his face.

'I'll tell you this… the transfer… is only the beginning. Keep that in mind when another unfortunate event happens.' With that he looked positively gleeful and practically skipped down the corridor.

Trying to repress the last five minutes of her life she made her way down to the Centaur Liaison office and set up her belongings.

It was going to be a long month.

-------------

She had entered the drawing room of the Manor, led by a house elf that couldn't even seem to pronounce his own name. To be fair she suspected that could have been because of her appearance which was radiating an anger that she hadn't felt in well over five years. No matter how much she told herself that she had to calm down she just wasn't able to. This whole situation was unacceptable and she would be damned if she was going to dignify a reply on paper.

How dare he ask for a paternity test and through a lawyer no less? If he wanted to bring the courts into it then so be it but he was going to get a piece of her mind before any of that happened. Due to Draco's absence the elf had promised to try to reach Draco but she knew that if he wasn't successful she would just wait. It was a good thing that Gabriel was at her mother's because none of her other possible sitters would have had so much spare time for this last minute request.

The last time she had been in this room was the day of the break up, nothing seemed to have changed, yet she supposed much had. At the slight click of heels she quickly looked over herself to make sure she was presentable. No matter how long ago it was the thought of Narcissa Malfoy still worried her. Not so much for her demeanor and calculated nature but because over the course of their relationship they had struck up an unusual bond. Narcissa had accepted her sometimes overzealous attitude for righting the wrongs of the world and Hermione in exchange would dress more appropriately and be more presentable. Brushing off nonexistent lint the thought 'Old habits die hard' sprang to mind.

It was fair to say that Narcissa Malfoy knew about Gabriel, Draco was always close to his mother and she couldn't fault him for telling his mother.

Gliding into the room she let a smile grace her face and held her arms outstretched to bring Hermione into her embrace. Hermione found herself smiling and readily stood up to hug the older woman. Pulling back, Narcissa gently brushed the hair from Hermione's face.

'My dear, you look positively radiant, New York has done you well I see'

'Yes, my time abroad was most… favourable'

They made to sit and Hermione seemed to be at a loss of what to say. How _does_ one apologise for denying a grandparent the first few precious years of a child's life.

'I'm sorry, for not saying goodbye when I left, but circumstances prevented such things'

Giving her a whimsical smile Narcissa reached towards her and tapped her lightly on the knee.

'Don't you worry yourself about that, you are back now and there is plenty of time to get reacquainted with each other.'

She clapped her hands and the house elf from earlier appeared by her side.

'Would you like some tea Hermione'

Sitting forward in her seat she made to object.

'Oh, no thank you Narcissa, I'm actually only able to spare a few moments. I was hoping Draco was home, it's rather urgent'

'Yes, Twitter mentioned that, Draco will be here shortly'

At the sound of a loud bang they both faced the foyer and heard angry mutterings ascending the stairs.

'Oh dear, the elf mustn't have told him why he had to come back' smiling at Hermione she made to stand 'No matter, I'll go tell him myself'

'No no Narcissa, don't trouble yourself, I'll search for him, will he be in his office?'

'Yes dear' standing to give her a parting kiss on the cheek she pulled back.

'We must take tea sometime dear, maybe tomorrow? Here?'

Hermione glanced at Narcissa and just didn't have the willpower to deny her request. It had been a long time and she felt a certain affinity with the woman. If she had pondered at the beginning of this meeting whether she knew about Gabriel her suspicions were confirmed by her demeanor. There was intensity in her stare that she had never seen before but she couldn't very well enter this house too often.

'Maybe not here, my house is connected by floo, tomorrow afternoon we'll take tea there. '

Receiving Narcissa's nod in acquiescence she hugged the woman one more time and walked towards the open door. Already the happy mood that she was in the middle of not two minutes ago was dissipating faster than an ice cube left in the sun. It was amazing the intensity of the feelings that Draco managed to evoke in her with such little effort.

As she approached his room she could hear the same mutterings from earlier however they were still indistinguishable. She held her handbag in her left hand and rapped on the door with the right. Draco spun around in surprise with a drink in his hand, after realization settled over his features and he took notice of the paper that was pressed up against her purse the git actually had the nerve to smile.

Well, she wasn't going to stand for that.

**Another chapter... hopefully the next one will be out tomorrow.**


End file.
